Storytime with Sirius
by peter-the rat
Summary: Everyone has always been very curious why the children love Sirius' stories so much. AU does not follow with the books but it is after Harry and Ginny are adults.


The story is not as nice as I would like it to be but beeing in school means it is not going to get any better. This is suppose to be just a one shot.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius you're here" Said Anna as she ran into the room. "Will you tell me a story, please?" She asked when he picked her up. 

"Sorry kiddo but I can't right now. I think your dad is getting a bit jealous since I spend most of the time here with his kid instead of visiting him." Sirius loved Anna Potter and it was hard for him to say no to her especially when she gave him her puppy dog eyes. Ever since Anna was born it was hard to keep Sirius away. Most of the time Harry had to kick Sirius out when he had been there for at least a couple of days. Harry was glad Sirius was around though. He knew that Sirius was trying to make up for not being around when Harry was a kid.

"But dad tried to tell us a story last night and it was really really bad"

"My stories are not bad." Harry said as walked into the room and picked Anna up out of Sirius' arms.

"Yes they are next time I see Uncle Charlie I'm going to tell him you killed off a dragon in your story."

"Anna I was reading out of a book I could not control what happened and if I remember correctly you were the one to pick the book out"

"Sirius never reads to me out of a book he always makes a story up for us"

"Well that would be because Sirius still acts like a little kid so he still has the imagination of a little kid"

"Hey!" Sirius replied.

"Harry are you arguing with Anna?" Ginny asked as she came in to the room with the food she just made causing everyone to sit down at the table for dinner. Ever since Sirius was free he made a point to spend as much time as he could with Harry even though Harry had a family of his own now.

"Seriously Harry you would think with the life you had you would be able to tell better stories than that."

"Yes well I would like to think that Anna will have a normal life when she goes off to Hogwarts" Harry told them. After that they spent most of dinner in silence. Sirius went home when dinner was finished and the Potter family went to bed early that night. The next day they had the annual Weasley family get together. Molly was tired of the family only getting together once a year so she decide something had to be done.

-----------

"What kind of story would you like to hear about now?" Sirius asked the children. Sirius was made an honorary grandfather to all of the Weasley children seeing how they loved him so much. At first the adults did not know why the children loved Sirius so much but finally gave up and assumed it was because he was Sirius. The only one that the children loved as much as Sirius was Charlie but that was because he worked with dragons. When ever Charlie was in town he would tell them something new about the dragons.

Many outsiders thought it odd that Harry's nieces and nephews did not say that he was their favorite uncle. The family though made the children realize there was more to Harry being famous and they should treat him like any of their other uncles. So they did it helped that Harry decided early on he did not want to tell any of the children stories about when he was in Hogwarts.

Fred and George decided it was time to see why the children liked Sirius stories so much. So they silently sneaked up the stairs. No one noticed their absents at first with most of the family there it was very easy for someone to sneak off with no one noticing. When they peaked through the door that Sirius and the children were in the twins were very surprised by what they saw.

"Well that probably would explain why they like his stories so much" Fred whispered to George.

"Think we should tell the others?" George asked.

"No that would ruin the fun we should just hold over their heads that we know but they don't"

"Sounds like an excellent idea Fred" George announced as they walked back into the living room where everyone was seated.

"What is a great idea" Bill asked them, "but knowing you two I don't know if I want to know"

"Oh it is pretty harmless; we just know why the kids favor Sirius stories so much"

"And why would the kids like his stories so much" Bill asked because he had the same problem as Harry. His kids like his stories but when Sirius was around they rather listen to Sirius.

"Gred these people actually think we would tell them"

"Shows how stupid they are Forge that they think the most excellent two of the family would tell these simple people something –"

"Oh that is it" Harry said interrupting what the twins were saying. He knew he would not be able to get an answer out of the twins so he decided to go see for himself. When he reached the stairs he looked behind him to see the whole family followed him. Wondering what they all were doing he was about to ask but Ginny answered his question before he could.

"I think we all are dying from curiosity so we all might as well go see how Sirius entertains the kids so much with a story."

As Harry slowly opened the door they could hear Sirius saying, "The prince then came out of his castle to announce to the city folks… Well you don't look like a prince" Sirius told Harry as he came into the room.

"Sirius Black what did you do to this room!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she saw the room. They were in Ron's old room but you could not see any off his old things because Sirius made the room look completely different. Instead it looked like a town people lived in during medieval times. The ceiling now looked like the sky outside and even in the distance it looked like there was a castle.

"Now Molly,"

"Don't even dare, you better turn this room back to the way it is suppose to look"

"But Grandma, Sirius was in the middle of his story we didn't even get to see what the inside of the castle looked like this time"

"Anna does Sirius do this every time he tells a story? Does he create the room to look like what ever he is talking about?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Yes and he even lets us help act out the parts. He let me be the blacksmith this time." Harry looked up at Sirius "Well that explains why they like your stories so much"

"Harry are you telling me that you don't remember when I use to tell you stories like this?" Sirius asked him.

Harry just gave him a weird look as he started to leave the room, "Sirius I wasn't even a year old of course I don't remember. Why don't we leave them so Sirius can finish telling his story" Harry told the others. So they all left hearing Sirius start telling his story again.


End file.
